


One More Time

by Isnt_Trash_Lovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_Trash_Lovely/pseuds/Isnt_Trash_Lovely
Summary: Any comments are appreciated.





	One More Time

The small child awoke to the comforting aroma of flowers and the sensation of smooth, delicate petals beneath them. This was not the first time the child had experienced this sort of situation. If anything, they were quite glad to find themselves in such a position once again. Not only did it feel good to finally be in control of their own body for the first time in a while, but if they had truly reset it could only mean one thing.

 

They were alive.

 

With this one thought in mind, the sweater-clad child lept to their feet and began to glance around and study their surroundings. From what they could tell, everything seemed exactly like it had when they first fell to the underground. While looking around, they realised something. Even though they were undoubtedly exhilarated to see that their Forced Reset seemed to have worked, they couldn't help but wonder about the first fallen child. They could still feel them, way back in the recesses of their mind. It seemed to be... sulking? Taking a deep breath, they prepared themselves for the others reaction.

 

_ 'Chara?' _

 

If it hadn't been for the quick jolt of surprise they felt in response to the summon, they would have assumed that the other,  _ 'Chara' _ , was not listening. In reality, the child was sure the other had heard them. Yes, this was just Chara being their usual stubborn self and if the small one had learnt anything from the last Geno run, was that they were never one to give up until they got what they wanted. That was also probably part of the reason why the other wasn't to keen on replying, apparently they were still sore about what had happened. Why the child did not know. Chara hadn't been the one with their body stolen and forced to kill their friends over and over. Too bad, the child wasn't leaving this spot until they got an answer from the other.

 

And so they stayed, waiting for the voice to reply to their inquiry. As it was, both were in a stalemate where virtually nobody won no matter what happened. It appeared to work, too. The child grind victoriously as, out of seemingly nowhere appeared the semi-translucent figure of another child who also bore a sweater, a lime green one with one yellow stripe. While there were noticeably different features between the two, they also bore a strange resemblance to each other with there chestnut, shoulder length hair and striped sweaters. With a sneer, the other began to speak.

 

_ "What do you want, Frisk?" _

  
  
  
  



End file.
